


My battery is low and it's getting dark

by CrescentScar



Category: NASA RPF
Genre: Angst, Machines, Mars, Mars rover, Robots, god i feel like tagging this with major character death, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: Nine months and over a thousand prompts and commands. The winter’s winds come and go, and Opportunity still doesn’t awaken.13th of February 2019 Opportunity is pronounced dead.





	My battery is low and it's getting dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asetyleenihappiliekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/gifts), [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/gifts).



> Okay so. The thing is. I heard about this from a dear friend of mine and it absolutely broke me. I cried tons, and then I wrote this (in my mother tongue Finnish at first, and then translated it to English so it's probably god awful.) And then I cried more.
> 
> [ABC7 report](https://abc7chicago.com/science/my-battery-is-low-and-its-getting-dark-opportunitys-last-message-to-scientists/5137455/), [Jacob Margolis on Twitter](https://twitter.com/JacobMargolis/status/1095436908899913729), [ _Opportunity, Wake Up!_ \- Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50jcjl78RvcIgMdBM4qgFF)

_90 days. My mission lasts for 90 days. The Earth stays far behind and Mars is my new home. Days go past quickly as I study the planet and take pictures. The day 91 comes and I find out my mission isn’t over yet. I continue doing what I do best._

_5111 days. I’ve travelled for over 45 kilometres, I’ve taken 217 594 pictures. The annual sandstorms have grown to historical proportions._

_My battery is low and it’s getting dark. Maybe I’m allowed to rest for a while._

* * *

Matt sets his coffee mug down next to his terminal and takes his place at his table. So many of them have already left, relocated to other work assignments. More important ones. Even the thought makes Matt sigh through his nose. It’s like they’ve lost hope. But the winter’s winds can wash away the sand and dust, wake up Opportunity again from her hibernation.

“Good morning, Oppy. It’s a new day,” Matt says his greeting with a soft tone as he turns on his computer and launches the needed programs. “What would you like to listen to today?” he asks, a little smile playing on his lips. With all the messages, prompts and commands they’ve sent to Opportunity, they’ve also played some music to her. There are names such as Wham! or the Beatles and Iron Maiden, Elton John and Foo Fighters on the list. “What about some Queen? Would you like that? Or David Bowie? Maybe that’s what you need.”

Martha leans her hip on the table next to him with a coffee cup in her hand and sighs. “Again? You’re still trying? You know it won’t respond. It’s gone.”

Matt looks at Martha with tired eyes. He’s already past anger. “She’s not dead,” he says, voice low and quiet. Martha shakes her head and leaves to go back to her own office.

Matt decides to play David Bowie’s Space Oddity. Opportunity doesn’t respond.

Nine months and over a thousand prompts and commands. The winter’s winds come and go, and Opportunity still doesn’t awaken.

13th of February 2019 Opportunity is pronounced dead.

**Author's Note:**

> You did good, Oppy. We'll meet again.


End file.
